Bunnie D. Coolette
Bunnie D'Coolette, birth name Bunnie Rabbot (pronounced rah-BOW), is a Mobian rabbit (though partially robotic), the wife of Antoine D'Coolette and a member of the Freedom Fighters. Originally she was a regular person, but when Dr. Eggman made his first attack on Mobotropolis, Bunnie suffered severe injuries and the only way to save her life was by having parts of her body replaced with cybernetics by Charles the Hedgehog. Since then, she has used her cybernetics to better serve the Freedom Fighters, and together with her friends, she has been fighting the evil forces of the Eggman Empire. Appearance Bunnie is a Mobian golden rabbit with pale yellow fur, a white muzzle, and vibrant emerald-green eyes. Her eyelids (as well as around the eyes themselves) are generally violet or pink and her right ear is often flopped, though this is not a constant feature. Her hair, starting off as a tuft of bangs on the back of her neck and forehead, grew from childhood into shoulder-length, and then down to her waist which she began tying back in a single ponytail. Bunnie most pronounced feature are her cyborg limbs as a result of her roboticization, with her left arm and lower torso from the waist being cybernetic. Originally being more clunky and heavy in appearance, her robotic parts were replaced with sleeker, more modern versions. As a child, Bunnie wore purple overalls, a white shirt, and bows at the tip of her ears. After her roboticization, Bunnie began wearing a pink singlet instead and eventually discarded her bows after becoming older. She originally had jet-black eyes. History Early life Much of Bunnie's early life is unknown. As a child, she was found in the Royal Hills Zone by Rosie the Woodchuck and Uncle Chuck, with no indication of where the young rabbit had come from. She was taken to Mobotropolis where she was raised under Rosie's care, until the city was taken over by Dr. Eggman. It was during this attack that Bunnie sustained some severe injuries. She was taken to Knothole Village and in order to save her life from these injuries, she was forced to have half of her body replaced with cybernetic limbs by Chuck. Learning how to walk with her new robotic limbs was not only painful, but embarrassing (becoming more clumsy as a result), which would lead to her and being picked on by other children, who purposely pronounced her last name as "Rab-BOT". Her spirits were lifted when Miles "Tails" Prower, another child under Rosie's care, reassured her that he did not care that she has robotic parts, and that he saw her as a big sister. Some of her fellow refugees expressed similar feelings, and treated her as no different, inspiring Bunnie to make the most of this, striving to live her life to the fullest. Under Rosie's supervision, Bunnie tried with all her might to function properly with her cybernetics. Her bravery inspired Antoine D'Coolette to become braver. A hedgehog by the name of Sonic came by the village, promising to defeat Dr. Eggman and save King Nigel Acorn. Though Bunnie and the others had their doubts, Sonic managed to pull through on South Island. This inspired her to join Sally Acorn, Tails, Rotor the Walrus and Antoine in forming the Freedom Fighters, fully abandoning her wheelchair. As time passed, it became apparent that Bunnie's limbs needed an upgrade. She accepted, even though it would greatly decrease the chances of her ever getting her old limbs back. But Antoine reassured her that it wouldn't affect her courageous heart and beautiful spirit. One time, Bunnie reassured him that it was not him "being brave" that made him brave, but him overcoming his fears were the reason he was brave. The two had become close before Antoine asked for her hand in marriage, which she happily accepted. Personality Bunnie has always been kind and friendly, and grew up with the expectation that she would marry a gentleman and settle down to a calm life as a hair stylist. That all changed during Dr. Eggman's takeover, when grievous injuries to Bunnie's body forced Uncle Chuck to partially Roboticize her. This change proved quite the struggle in Bunnie's life, but her fellow Freedom Fighters helped her to find a sense of normalcy by embracing her regardless of her cyborg nature. Bunnie thus developed into a fiery but good-natured individual with a firm desire to help save her world from evil and prevent the suffering of others. She is incredibly courageous and self-sacrificing, but not to the point of recklessness; her greatest fear is that something might befall her husband or their friends. Powers and abilities Though she initially struggled with her cyborg nature, Bunnie eventually embraced her new form and its abilities, which-among various upgrades-included the powers of flight and conversion of her left forearm into a laser weapon. She also gained a built-in computer in her arm that could form a wireless connection with Nicole. Bunnie also gained the ability to fire lasers directly from the palm of her hand, without having to transform her arm into a cannon. However, the power of her arm-laser seems to be limited to an extent, as seen by how she could create only a small hole in one of the Egg Train's roof hatches, instead of outright destroying it. Her mechanical limbs also grant her strength beyond that of a normal person. Allies, Rivals, and Enemies Friends/allies *Freedom Fighters **Freedom Fighters ***Sonic the Hedgehog ***Miles "Tails" Prower ***Sally Acorn ***Amy Rose ***Rotor the Walrus ***Antoine D'Coolette ***Nicole the Holo-Lynx ***Big the Cat ***Cream the Rabbit ***Cheese the Chao ***Omochao **Wolf Pack ***Lupe the Wolf *Knuckles the Echidna *Chaotix **Charmy the Bee **Espio the Chameleon **Vector the Crocodile *G.U.N. *Team Dark **Shadow the Hedgehog **Rouge the Bat **E-123 Omega *Hope *Blaze the Cat *Silver the Hedgehog Enemies *Dr. Eggman *Metal Sonic *Badniks *Walter Naugus See also * Bunnie D'Coolette Category:Characters Category:Cyborgs Category:Females Category:Freedom Fighters (Kingdom of Acorn) Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Heroes Category:Mobians Category:Rabbits